Un déménagement qui change tout
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: OS spécial pour Aki-chan ! Tsuna doit déménager, et tirer un trait sur tout ce qui l'entourait jusqu'alors. Comment surmontera-t-il cela ? /!\ UA


Disclamer:Rien de nouveau de ce côté là, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano sensei

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Dites donc je reviens le jeudi ! Enfin un rythme normal ? Oui et non puisque aujourd'hui je publie un OS un peu spécial que j'ai écrit tout spécialement pour **Aki-chan**. J'espère qu'il lui plaira, et qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi ! Rating M pour court lemon à la fin ! Ceci est un UA vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture ~~

Remerciements: Encore me direz-vous ? Et bien oui ! Je remercie bien évidemment ma correctrice d'amour qui fait un incroyable travail pour moi, merci Koneko-chan (**Kuro-Squ-chan**) ! Love you Sweetheart !

* * *

><p><span>Un déménagement qui change tout :<span>

Tsuna regardait une nouvelle fois les cartons qui pullulaient dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils partaient. Il se rappelait encore de sa mère qui lui avait annoncé leur déménagement, folle de joie.

« _Tsu-kun, on part vivre en Italie ! Papa a eu une proposition de poste fixe au siège de la multinationale Vongola ! Mais comme il ne pourra plus rentrer très souvent, on va aller vivre là-bas avec lui ! C'est génial hein ? _».

« Génial », non c'était pas vraiment le mot qui avait traversé l'esprit de l'adolescent à ce moment-là. Agé de 17 ans, Tsuna, alors en dernière année de lycée allait devoir quitter ses amis, les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères après sa mère, pour partir dans un pays étranger dans lequel il se retrouverait seul. L'adolescent avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis et savoir qu'il allait perdre ceux-ci lui paraissait impensable. Pourquoi devaient-ils rejoindre son père alors qu'il ne passait – de toute façon – jamais de temps à la maison. Quels changements y aurait-il ? Le garçon en voulait à son père qui avait convaincu sa mère de tout quitter pour le rejoindre dans un autre pays.

Tsuna ne voulait pas tout perdre, il ne voulait pas « recommencer une nouvelle vie » ! Celle qu'il avait lui convenait parfaitement ! Il savait très bien qu'à l'étranger, il lui serait difficile de se faire des amis, surtout qu'il ne parlait pas un mot d'italien. « Non, soyons réaliste, je ne suis pas doué pour me faire des amis. » Pensa-t-il. Et en effet, le garçon, vraiment pas doué – tous domaines confondus – n'avait réussi à se faire que quelques rares amis fidèles. Et justement, à 17 ans, Tsuna ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir. Ses rares amis qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses deux mains… bien qu'une seule suffise…

Tsuna soupira. Tout cela le rendait bien morose. Alors qu'il allait peut-être ENFIN sortir avec la fille de ses rêves, il allait devoir quitter le pays. Il soupira à nouveau.

- La vie est injuste… Ma Kyôko-chan…

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une des piles de cartons qui maculaient sa chambre. Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite pour lui… Encore une chance qu'il déménage pendant les vacances scolaires italiennes. Ça lui laisserait peut-être un peu de temps pour s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, mais au fond il en doutait terriblement.

- Tsuna ? L'appela Nana Sawada depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Les déménageurs sont arrivés. Il faudrait que tu descendes pour ne pas les gêner.

Le garçon se leva et regarda sa chambre une dernière fois puis il rejoignit sa mère, laissant la place aux déménageurs. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, sa mère lui fit signe de le rejoindre dehors, devant la maison. Il découvrit alors que tous ses amis, qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, se trouvaient là.

Yamamoto Takeshi, le joueur de baseball qui avait surement été son premier bon ami. Gokudera Hayato, un métis italien qui s'était vite pris d'affection pour le jeune Tsuna et qui l'aidait régulièrement pour ses cours. Haru, une fille qui était amoureuse de lui depuis le collège mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir autrement que comme une amie. Ryohei, le boxeur à l'extrême qui tentait depuis le collège de le faire entrer dans différents clubs de boxe. Et bien sûr, sa petite sœur… Kyôko-chan…

L'adolescent se dirigea vers ses amis, l'âme en peine. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être si difficile d'être séparé de ses proches.

- Hoy Tsuna, fais pas cette tête ! S'exclama Yamamoto. On trouvera le moyen de se voir ! Comme toujours, ça sera juste un peu plus difficile !

- Il a raison, fit remarquer l'italien. Mais je reviendrais bien plus souvent dans ma famille pour te voir !

Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou terrifié de l'initiative de l'italien qui pouvait parfois se révéler être assez infréquentable. Après un moment, il finit par lui sourire.

- Merci Gokudera-kun, ça me permettra de me sentir moins seul et perdu.

- Pense à nous à l'extrême et tu te sentiras pas seul ! Argumenta le boxeur.

- Sniff, Tsuna… Tu dois vraiment partir ? Sanglota Haru en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hum, oui Haru… désolé. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais rester moi aussi, fit-il mal à l'aise.

Kyôko lui sourit tristement elle aussi. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la consoler. Partir alors qu'il était si près du but… C'était vraiment trop injuste…

Je vous donnerais des nouvelles régulièrement.

Et on te répondra ! S'exclama Haru de la part de tous.

Tsu-kuuuun ! L'appela sa mère. C'est l'heure ! Le taxi qui nous amène à l'aéroport est là !

Ce n'est qu'à regret et après un dernier au revoir que Tsuna rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait devant le véhicule.

Tsuna regarda une dernière fois ses amis avant de rentrer dans le taxi qui les mènerait à l'aéroport. Tout le long du trajet, Nana tenta de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de leur future vie en Italie. Ce qui au fond, ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus l'adolescent qui ne voulait pas de cette nouvelle vie. A l'aéroport, il ne parla à sa mère que pour lui demander où ils devaient prendre l'avion. Puis une fois embarqués, il se mura à nouveau dans un silence qui dura les cinq longues heures du voyage. Nana n'abandonna pas pour autant l'idée de le faire parler, commentant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, trop contente de prendre un vol en première classe. Ce n'est que quand ils débarquèrent et que la femme aperçut son mari, qu'elle délaissa Tsuna. Iemitsu récupéra rapidement les bagages de son épouse avant de saluer son fils, qui le regarda avec colère.

Oui… Tsuna lui en voulait… Il lui en avait toujours voulu de l'avoir privé d'une vie de famille normale. Mais maintenant, il lui en voulait encore plus de l'avoir privé des personnes qui lui étaient chères !

Une fois de plus, Tsuna conserva le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée dans leur nouvelle maison. Plus grande que celle dans laquelle il vivait seul avec sa mère, la maison était agrémentée d'un grand jardin, et d'une longue baie vitrée. Plutôt jolie dans l'ensemble, mais l'adolescent craignait de ne jamais s'y sentir chez lui…

Iemitsu les fit entrer dans la demeure, et leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Puis il les laissa disposer leurs valises dans leurs chambres, et prendre une douche. Tsuna trouva sa nouvelle chambre spacieuse, bien que meublée d'une simple armoire et d'un lit en attendant l'arrivée des meubles de leur ancien domicile. Il fut aussi content de constater la présence d'une salle de bain privée. A croire que le poste de son père payait bien mieux que le précédent… Mais à quoi bon ? Comme le disait le proverbe : _L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_.

Comme l'avait suggéré son père, Tsuna prit une douche pour faire disparaître les traces de son voyage. Si seulement c'était le voyage lui-même qu'il avait pu faire disparaître…

Une fois propre, il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit sa valise pour y prendre quelques vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement. Puis il s'assit sur son lit et inspira un grand coup avant de prendre son portable.

'_Je suis bien arrivé, la maison est grande, mais elle parait bien vide sans vous. J'ai hâte de vous voir. A bientôt j'espère. Tsuna' _écrit le garçon avant de faire un envoie multiple à ses amis. Puis il posa son portable sur le lit et soupira avant de s'allonger.

« Pourvu que ça se passe pas trop mal ici. Pourvu que je n'ai pas tout perdu pour rien » pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla que 4h plus tard. Pendant un instant, il crut que le voyage avait été un rêve. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre vide, son moral sombra de nouveau au plus bas. Il resta un moment seul, allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait certainement senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère. Au fond, elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de ses malheurs, elle ne pensait qu'à bien faire… Le responsable, c'était son père !

Il se décida enfin à se lever, puis il sortit de sa « chambre » à la recherche de ses parents. Il trouva rapidement sa mère dans la cuisine. « Pour changer » pensa-t-il.

- Tu es enfin réveillé Tsu-kun ! Papa a dû partir en urgence, le bureau l'a appelé mais il a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Tu veux manger quelque chose avant qu'il n'arrive ?

- Non… Merci, mais j'ai pas faim, répondit le garçon en se retournant pour quitter la cuisine.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour du quartier pendant que je prépare le repas de ce soir ? Ça laissera à ton père le temps de revenir.

- …

Le garçon quitta la pièce sans prendre la peine de répondre, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sa mère avait raison, il fallait qu'il s'occupe pour se changer les idées. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la maison. Il en profita pour mieux l'observer qu'au moment de son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas l'air si mal. Et Tsuna devait reconnaître que, s'il y mettait un peu du sien, la vie à l'intérieur pourrait certainement être acceptable. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au portail puis il sortit dans la rue. Droite ? Gauche ? Tout droit ? Au fond quelle importance ? Quel que soit la direction qu'il choisirait, il ne saurait pas pour autant où il irait… Il partit donc vers la gauche, marchant lentement pour étudier le paysage qui l'entourait.

Il constata donc qu'il se trouvait dans une petite zone résidentielle de classe moyenne qui se concentrait autour d'une école primaire, d'un supermarché et d'un petit parc. Le garçon en profita justement pour continuer sa balade dans l'espace vert, jusqu'à gagner l'espace de jeux pour les enfants. Il s'assit sur une balançoire et attendit patiemment que le temps passe, essayant de chasser au mieux sa tristesse. Il ne se décida à reprendre le chemin de sa nouvelle maison que lorsqu'il vit le soleil descendre vers l'horizon. Il se redressa enfin pour partir et dut se concentrer au maximum pour retrouver son chemin. « Quelle idée de partir si loin alors que je ne connais même pas le quartier ! » Se réprimanda le garçon. Cependant, il retrouva sans grand mal le chemin de la maison.

Au moment où il tournait à l'angle de la rue, il remarqua son père qui parlait avec un homme et un adolescent juste devant leur portail.

« - _Merci bien Signor Sawada, sans vous je ne serais plus rien aujourd'hui ! Entendit Tsuna de loin._

_Merci Signor, reprit l'adolescent qui accompagnait l'homme._

_Je vous en prie ! C'est normal ! Pas de quoi me remercier comme ça !_ »

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent poliment, puis ils saluèrent Iemitsu avant de partir.

« Etrange, ils parlaient japonais… Ça doit pas être courant en Italie » pensa le plus jeune avant de s'avancer vers le portail pour le franchir, sans pour autant saluer son père. Il pénétra dans la demeure et gagna immédiatement la cuisine dans laquelle sa mère s'affairait à mettre la table. Iemitsu pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Je suis rentré, dit-il.

- Papa ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! S'exclama Nana en se précipitant vers son mari. Bienvenue à la maison. Tu as arrangé les problèmes au bureau ? Demanda-t-elle en le faisant asseoir à table.

- Oui, mon collègue à même tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'à la maison. D'ailleurs Tsuna l'a vu, avec son fils. Basil-kun est un garçon vraiment gentil, il est actuellement en stage chez nous. D'ailleurs Tsuna, tu… Tsuna ? demanda Iemitsu en voyant le regard vide de son fils.

- D'ailleurs rien du tout. C'est bon, j'ai plus faim, dit-il avant de quitter la table sous le regard inquiet de sa mère.

- Tsu-kun ! Tu n'as rien mangé ! Reviens ! Tenta Nana Sawada, en vain.

Tsuna partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, profitant autant que possible de son portable pour envoyer des mails à ses amis restés au Japon.

« T'inquiète Tsuna, ça va s'arranger » lui disait le joueur de baseball.

« Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu t'intègres ! Il suffit que tu continues à réviser les bases d'italien que je t'ai donné » lui disait le métis.

Oui les bases d'italien… Peut-être la seule chose qui le sauverait un peu de la misère dans laquelle il allait se trouver à la rentrée.

Tsuna passa les deux semaines de vacances qui lui restaient à tenter de mémoriser quelques mots d'italien et à éviter soigneusement son père en ne prenant aucun repas avec ses parents. Il se trouvait décidément mieux, dans sa chambre, dans laquelle se trouvaient enfin ses propres meubles arrivés trois jours après eux.

Il ne put néanmoins échapper à son père qui dut l'emmener au lycée le jour de la rentrée.

- Bonne journée Tsuna, fit l'homme en le déposant. Je viens te chercher ce soir !

- Ouais, ouais…

Par chance, le garçon trouva rapidement le secrétariat et réussit tant bien que mal à récupérer son emploi du temps avant de se faire indiquer sa première salle de classe par la secrétaire, qui se fit un devoir de l'y accompagner.

Quand il pénétra dans la classe, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. La secrétaire échangea quelques mots avec le professeur puis elle quitta la pièce. Tsuna regardait le professeur, mal à l'aise.

**- Voici Tsunayoshi Sawada, commença le professeur, il arrive tout droit du Japon et ne parle que très peu notre langue. J'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit.**

« Bon sang, je comprends pas un tiers de ce qu'il dit » s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

**- Monsieur, l'interpella un garçon, je pourrais surement l'aider ! Et j'ai une place à côté de moi.** _Sawada-dono_, l'appela le garçon, faisant réagir Tsuna qui tourna la tête dans sa direction._ Il y a une place ici, fit l'adolescent à la longue mèche châtaine. _

Tsuna le reconnut presque aussitôt : c'était l'adolescent qu'il avait vu devant chez lui avec son père. Celui qui était en stage durant les vacances.

**- Bien, il est vrai que tu es doué en japonais. Occupe-toi donc de lui**, concéda le professeur, en acquiesçant.

_- Sawada-dono, venez par ici_, fit le garçon à Tsuna qui obtempéra sans pour autant comprendre la raison d'un pareil comportement du garçon.

Pourquoi celui-ci lui parlait-il avec une telle déférence ? Tsuna ne savait pas comment se comporter avec ce garçon si souriant. Il s'assit à côté de lui en silence et baissa la tête vers le bureau.

_- Je m'appelle Basilicum_, fit le garçon avec un sourire toujours aussi doux.

**- Basilicum** ? S'étonna Tsuna.

_- Appelez-moi Basil, ça suffira_.

_- Euh… Basil-kun je… Merci mais, pourquoi me parles-tu avec autant de politesse ? Je ne suis qu'un simple adolescent. _

_- Mais vous êtes le fils de Sawada-dono… Ma famille lui doit tellement, et à vous aussi par la même occasion !_

_- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Je vous expliquerais tout, mais attendons la pause. Vous devriez sortir vos affaires._

Tsuna acquiesça puis il sortit son matériel et tenta d'écouter le cours sans vraiment comprendre. Alors c'était lui, le Basil dont son père n'avait cessé de parler pendant les vacances…

Tsuna ne put cependant retenir un soupir après à peine un quart d'heure de ce traitement. Basil tourna la tête vers lui, toujours muni de son sourire apaisant.

_- Je vous traduirais le cours à la pause, Sawada-dono_.

Et en effet, à la pause, Basil l'entraina vers la bibliothèque où il lui traduisit patiemment les cours de la matinée en prenant soin de les lui expliquer.

_- Basil-kun, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai toujours été nul en cours, je ne pense pas que ça puisse changer…_ _En plus je ne parle pas un mot d'italien, je vais vraiment être un poids pour toi. Tu devrais me laisser…_

_- C'est hors de question Sawada-dono ! Je dois bien trop à votre famille pour vous laisser comme ça ! Et puis, je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre puisqu'on a le même âge…Et de toute façon, je suis le seul élève à parler couramment japonais dans ce lycée… Alors Sawada-dono ou non, c'est mon devoir d'aider un élève japonais à trouver ses repères, dans la mesure du possible._

_- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que mon père a bien pu faire pour que tu te sentes si redevable envers lui !_

_- Votre père a sauvé l'emploi du mien. Il lui a même permis d'obtenir une promotion, chose inespérée pour lui… Si votre père ne nous avait pas aidés, nous serions actuellement à la rue !_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tant louer mon père… À mes yeux, il est loin d'être aussi bon qu'aux votres… Je voulais rester au Japon, mais j'ai pas eu le choix…_

_- Raison de plus pour qu'on soit amis non ? Vous n'allez quand même pas passer votre temps tout seul, Sawada-dono ?_

_- Rah ! Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Et arrête aussi avec les « dono » ! Je ne suis qu'un simple lycéen de ton âge qui n'a rien fait pour manifester autant de politesse ! S'exclama Tsuna, s'attirant un regard de reproche de la bibliothécaire._

_- Euh… ou-oui Sawada-don-… Sawada-san…_

Tsuna soupira, c'était déjà mieux que rien… Et puis malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était plutôt content de voir que le garçon restait près de lui. Tsuna ne voulait absolument pas passer sa vie seul parce que son père avait décidé de tout chambouler…

_- Sawada-do… -san… Si v-… tu le veux bien, à partir de maintenant, je viendrais chez toi tous les soirs pour te faire rattraper le retard que tu as sur le programme._

_- Euh… Oui, merci, répondit-il gêné._

Le garçon lui proposa ensuite de le guider jusqu'au self puis de lui faire visiter le reste du lycée pendant leur heure de permission. Tsuna accepta sans hésitation. Après tout, il fallait qu'il s'adapte à ce nouveau lycée, et très rapidement. Et il devait l'avouer, la compagnie de Basil n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, et ça le changait de l'exubérance de ses amis japonais…

Après la rapide mais néanmoins utile visite guidée du bâtiment, les deux adolescents rejoignirent leur salle de classe pour le cours de l'après-midi.

Comme pour le cours du matin, Tsuna ne put que se contenter de tenter de comprendre ce que disait le professeur sans toutefois y arriver. Basil s'occupait de prendre les notes pour eux deux. Ce fut avec un mal de tête épouvantable que Tsuna quitta la salle de classe à la fin de la journée. Jamais il n'avait autant tenté de travailler, et pourtant, jamais ses tentatives n'avaient été aussi vaines… Pour lui, ces cours, c'était du charabia…

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portail, Tsuna se rappela soudain que son père devait venir le chercher et il en fit part à son presque nouvel ami.

_- Mais je suppose qu'il sera content que tu viennes à la maison avec nous, il parle toujours de toi en bien à la maison._

_- Sawada-dono parle de moi ? S'exclama-t-il surpris. _

_- Oui et il était très fier de ton travail lors de ton stage chez Vongola&Cie._

L'adolescent parut quelque peu gêné par la déclaration du jeune japonais, mais il garda le silence, se contentant d'acquiescer. Iemitsu ne tarda pas à arriver devant le lycée, comme il l'avait promis à Tsuna le matin même.

_- Tsuna, je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Basil_, fit-il en sortant de la voiture.

_- Oui, on est dans la même classe._

_- Bonjour Sawada-dono. J'ai proposé à votre fils de l'aider à rattraper les cours, et à les lui expliquer puisqu'il ne parle pas encore italien._

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Basil ! Tsuna aura bien besoin de ton aide, surtout vu ses lacunes en cours !_

_- Ouais, merci papa. Y a pas à dire, t'es bien placé pour critiquer mon niveau scolaire, toi qui n'étais jamais la maison_, grogna le jeune châtain avant de monter dans la voiture.

Basil regarda le garçon avec incompréhension avant de monter à son tour dans la voiture. Pourquoi en voulait-il autant à son père ? Basil avait toujours trouvé Sawada-dono attentif à ses moindres besoins durant son stage. Et il pensait que le père devait en faire de même pour son fils alors, pourquoi y avait-il tant de colère dans la voix de son nouveau camarade de classe.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison Sawada se fit dans le silence le plus total. Les garçons saluèrent rapidement Nana avant de d'aller à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre de Tsuna, ils s'installèrent par terre, autour de sa table d'appoint comme le jeune châtain avait pu si souvent le faire avec ses amis japonais.

_- Sawada-do… san, dis-moi ce que vous avez étudié dans le programme scolaire de ton année au Japon. Il serait bon de comparer pour voir si quelques cours ne sont pas bons à garder._

_- Hum… oui, mais comme je ne suis pas un bon élève, mes notes sont assez… incomplètes._

_- Je vais vous euh t'aider. __À__ nous deux, je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à te faire progresser en un rien de temps ! Votre, ton père sera super content comme ça, _s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

_- Je me fiche bien de faire plaisir à mon père. Si je décide d'étudier plus sérieusement, c'est pour me faciliter la vie ici._

Suite à ces paroles, les deux adolescents se mirent au travail. Chose qu'ils répétèrent tous les soirs de semaine durant un mois. Un mois, ce fut aussi le temps qu'il fallut à Basil pour enfin demander à Tsuna pourquoi il en voulait autant à son père.

_- Pourquoi j'en veux à mon père ? À cause de lui, j'ai été forcé de venir dans un pays inconnu dont je ne parle même pas la langue, abandonnant toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères derrière moi… Voilà pourquoi je lui en veux. J'ai été forcé à venir ici, vivre avec un père que je ne connais, pour ainsi dire, même pas puisqu'il ne revenait jamais à la maison…_

_- Toutes les personnes qui vous sont chères… Répéta Basil, attristé._

_- Basil-kun ? Fit le jeune châtain, inquiet par ce soudain changement dans l'attitude du garçon, d'habitude si gaie._

_- Ce… n'est rien, répondit-il simplement en détournant la tête._

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre. Tsuna se leva pour aller ouvrir et découvrit sa mère parée de sa plus belle tenue.

_- Tsu-kun, papa m'invite au restaurant, puis on ira au cinéma ! Comme quand on était jeune ! _S'exclama-t-elle gaiement._ Surveille bien la maison pendant notre absence !_

_- Euh oui, pas de problème… Bonne soirée alors…_

_- Sawada-san, je… vais partir_, fit Basil en se relevant les joues légèrement plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumé.

_- Hein ! Mais tu n'as pas fini de m'expliquer la leçon !_

_- Tsu-kun a raison, prenez votre temps. Et puis il y a à manger pour vous deux dans le réfrigérateur. Si tu préviens tes parents tu pourrais rester un peu plus Basil-kun, _proposa Nana Sawada.

_- Je… euh… Bi-bien…_ Répondit-il en détournant le regard, toujours plus rouge.

Tandis que Basil appelait ses parents avec son portable, Nana Sawada sourit une dernière fois. Puis après avoir embrassé son fils, elle descendit rejoindre son mari qui l'attendait déjà dans la voiture. Tsuna retourna s'asseoir à sa place, puis regarda Basil faire de même, la gêne marquant de plus en plus ses joues.

_- Basil-kun, finalement tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, fit le jeune châtain en se penchant par-dessus la table pour poser sa main sur le front de son camarade. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre._

L'italien repoussa la main de son ami avec brusquerie puis il détourna les yeux.

_- Basil-kun ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Questionna Tsuna en se rapprochant de l'autre._

_- Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien Sawada-san. C'est juste que… je… J'aurais aimé être au moins un peu important pour toi…_

Tsuna le regarda en rougissant à son tour. Alors c'était ça ? Il avait dû blesser l'italien en prononçant de tels mots un peu plus tôt. Mots qu'il avait dits plus par réflexe qu'autre chose… Bien sûr que ses amis japonais n'étaient pas les seules personnes chères à son cœur. Il y avait aussi sa mère, qui se trouvait ici et puis… Oui… Basil-kun était devenu important pour lui… Il se sentait véritablement mal d'avoir prononcé des mots aussi ingrats devant son ami.

_- Je… je suis désolé Basil-kun, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… Tu sais très bien que tu es un ami précieux pour moi…_

_- Oui, mais j'aimerais être plus pour toi Sawada-san, beaucoup plus…_

Sans laisser à Tsuna le temps de comprendre ses paroles, Basil se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Les pressant avec le plus de douceur possible. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux sans pour autant chercher à repousser son ami. C'était son premier baiser, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, il n'avait rien d'écœurant à être donné par le jeune italien.

Basil finit par s'écarter du châtain en détournant le regard.

_- C'est… ce genre de relation que j'aimerais avoir avec toi Sawada-san…_

Tsuna rougit violemment avant d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il baissa la tête vers les genoux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à ça. Ou plutôt comment réagir à ce qu'il avait ressenti…

_- Sawada-san ? Je suis… désolé je n'aurais pas dû, reprit le garçon devant le silence du propriétaire des lieux._

_- C'était… agréable, fit-il néanmoins par répondre._

Basil se rapprocha à nouveau de Tsuna puis, le força à redresser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, avant que le garçon ne réitère son baiser, attirant son partenaire contre lui. Puis il commença à caresser doucement le dos du jeune châtain, laissant ses mains descendre de plus en plus vers les fesses du garçon qui ne lui demandait pas pour autant d'arrêter.

Tsuna n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était amoureux de Kyôko-chan alors pourquoi se laissait-il faire ainsi ? Pire, pourquoi se laissait-il faire par un garçon ? Et pourquoi aimait-il sentir les mains de l'autre sur son corps ?

_- Sawada-san, j'ai vraiment envie de toi… _Murmura Basil avant de venir mordiller son cou, le faisant gémir.

_- Hmm je… je crois que… moi aussi j'ai envie… je… haa…_

Basil continua donc, rassuré par les paroles de celui qui allait devenir son amant. Il prit son temps, le déshabillant avec une lenteur mesurée pour ne pas risquer de le faire changer d'avis. Quand son partenaire fut entièrement nu, il fit de même pour lui. Puis il l'attira vers lui, le faisant asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de recommencer ses baisers. Leurs deux membres chauds se touchaient à présent, leur procurant un plaisir nouveau, les faisant doucement gémir, bouche contre bouche. Basil lâcha la bouche de Tsuna un instant, pour humidifier ses doigts. Puis il la reprit, avec plus de force et d'ardeur. Il fit passer sa main entre les cuisses de l'autre et entama une longue et douce préparation, ne voulant pour rien au monde blesser le corps de celui qu'il désirait depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Tsuna ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son corps était pris d'assaut par la bouche et les mains expertes de son partenaire qui caressait sa verge tout en préparant son intimité. Tsuna avait envie de crier de plaisir mais était-ce vraiment normal d'aimer être touché ainsi ? Et Kyôko-chan ? Plus Basil le touchait et plus il avait l'impression d'oublier le visage de sa Kyôko-chan… Plus Basil le touchait et plus il avait envie de tout oublier entre ses bras. Quand l'italien retira enfin ses doigts de son corps à présent si chaud. Tsuna se laissa guider vers son sexe sur lequel il se laissa descendre sans hésitation aucune. Il grimaça un instant mais fut vite obligé de constater que le plaisir, qu'il prenait lorsque Basil le faisait bouger, était plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, tout cela dépassait de loin ses plus hautes espérances…

Les deux garçons gagnèrent vite l'orgasme tandis que Basil caressait le sexe de son amant pendant que celui-ci mouvait ses hanches, mues par un besoin physique de ressentir ce plaisir jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

Tsuna s'écroula contre le torse de son amant qui le serra dans ses bras. «_ Finalement, si tout continue comme ça, je devrais vite pouvoir m'habituer à la vie ici _» pensa-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que ça a été un sacré défi pour moi ! Donc je n'aurais rien contre une petit Review !<p>

À bientôt ~~


End file.
